Beautiful Guardian
Beautiful Guardian & Destroyer Neo Sailor Moon Imperialistic Mega Revolutionary DxD Storm--Intergalactic, Supernatural, Cybernetic & Spiritual Kingdom Grand Master Genesis Storm: Rise of The Moon Queen & Successor of The Supreme Dragon King God Emperor ''is a fan fictional mega multicrossover story. This is a mutli-crossover story. This is a complete deconstruction & reconstrcution of The Sailor Moon anime. Serena & the Neo Soldeirs are transfered to Sailor Galaxia & The Sailor Soldier High Council excluding Rias, Medaka, Kagome, Lyssainya, Kazarina, Lala, Satellizer, & Kim The main focus is on the Galactic War between The Alliance and Confederacy, along The Cybertronian Great War. Serena was trained by Sailor Galaxia to be a powerful warrior and to be a great leader. Plot Sailor Soldier Armies Neo Soldiers *''Serena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Moon *''Ellie Woodward / Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Brandi Harrison / Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai'' *''Lyssainya Odindaughter / Neo Sailor Asgard'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Archangel'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel'' *''Kim Possible / Neo Sailor Omega'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlanits '' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke'' *''Satellizer L. Bridget / Neo Sailor Genesis'' Infinity Sailors / Grand Council *''Sailor Galaxia'' *''Sailor Singularity'' *''Sailor Silver Comet'' *''Sailor Polaris'' *''Sailor Nebula'' *''Sailor Nova Proxima'' *''Sailor Kinmoku'' *''Sailor Diamond Dust'' *''Sailor Selenium'' *''Sailor Rainbow Prism'' *''Sailor Starlight'' *''Sailor Andromeda'' *''Sailor Dark Matter'' *''Sailor Star Cluster'' *''Sailor Azura Dragon'' *''Sailor Vermillion Bird'' *''Sailor White Tiger'' *''Sailor Black Tortoise'' *''Sailor Golden Lion'' Zodiac Sailors Deity Sailors Celestial Sailors Titan Sailors Divinity Sailors Bestial Sailors Ultimate Sailors Kinmoku Sailors / Elite Guard Sonic Heroes Team Sonic Team Dark Team Rose Team Chaotix Team Future Team Babylon Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders *''Optimus Prime'' *''Solus Prime'' Team Prime *''Arcee'' *''Bumblebee'' *''Ratchet'' *''Bulkhead'' *''Cliffjumper'' *''Elita One'' *''Wheeljack'' *''Hound'' *''Drift'' *''Crosshairs'' *''Jazz'' *''Ultra Magnus'' *''Ironhide'' *''Kup'' *''Scattershot'' *''Road Rage'' *''Xenia'' *''Skyhammer'' *''Evac'' *''Shadowstalker'' *''Nightshade'' *''Mirage'' *''Blurr'' *''X-Brawn'' *''Side Burn'' *''Cosmos'' *''Blaster'' **''Eject'' **''Rewind'' **''Rosenna'' **''Blockrock'' **''Ramhorn'' *''Stratosphere'' *''Wheelie'' *''Brains'' *''Daybreak'' *''Nightstride'' *''Perceptor'' *''Alpha Trion'' *''Smokescreen'' *''Omega Supreme'' Wreckers *''Springer'' *''Leadfoot'' **''Steeljaw'' *''Roadbuster'' *''Topspin'' *''Seaspray'' *''Pyro'' *''Rotorstorm'' *''Impactor '' *''Whirl'' *''Thunderstorm'' Dinobots *''Grimlock'' *''Slug'' *''Swoop'' *''Snarl'' *''Sludge'' *''Slash'' *''Scorn'' Aerialbots *''Silverbolt'' *''Air Raid'' *''Jetfire'' *''Jetstorm'' *''Slingshot'' Protectobts *''Prowl'' *''Hot Shot'' *''Streetwise'' *''Groove'' *''Red Alert'' Maximals *''Leo Primal'' *''Joan'' *''Rattrap'' *''Cheetor'' *''Rhinox'' *''Blackarachnia'' *''Tigatron'' *''Airrazor'' Elite Guard *''Offsight Zeta Prime'' *''King Altas'' *''Crosswise'' *''Road Block'' *''Tracks'' *''Override'' *''Depth Charge'' *''Trailbreaker'' *''Blazemastter'' Velocitronians Animatrocians Junkionains Giganticians Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 13 Court Guard Squads Captains Lieutenants Digi Destined Original Digi Destined Battle Brawlers W.I.T.C.H. Winx Club Holy Knights Mystic Guardians Raid Cats Wrecker Dogs Aerial Brigade Jungle Beast Masters Tailed Govenor-Geneals Dino Battalion Hell's Guardians Heaven's Protectors Insect Masters Aquatic Royal Guard Bakugan Generals Soul Warlords Colossus Assault Squadron Keybalde Order Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters / Grand Masters Keyblade Masters Keyblade Warriors Angels God *''God From The Bible'' *''Archangel Naruto'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Kagome Hirgrurashi / Riariel'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Raquel'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Raziel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Kizariel'' *''Shenhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Penemue'' *''Sahariel'' *''Tamiel'' *''Rayanre / Ophaniel'' *''Kalawarner / Ambriel'' *''Mittelt / Puriel'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Catherine Rose Hinsoma'' *''Lillanne Rose Hinsoma'' Great King *''Shinji Bael'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' *''Shinji Satan'' *''Serafall Mammon'' Dragons Supreme King *''King Haiku'' Great Dragon Council *''Dragold'' *''Silverio'' *''Bronzio'' *''Misato Apocalyon'' *''Ritsuko Infinifire'' True Dragon *''Great Red'' Dragon God *''Ophis'' Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities / Other Major Supernatural Factions Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Aztec Youkai Egyptian Vampires Shinto Gods Other Creatures Time Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testaorssa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''Signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Trivia / Notes Alternate Version *Beautiful Royal Guardian & Destroyer Neo Sailor Moon Imperialistic Mega Revolutionary DxD--Extraterrestrial, Supernatural, Cybernetic & Spiritual Kingdom Grand Master Genesis Storm: Rise of The Moon Queen & Successor of The Supreme Dragon King God Emperor Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Fan Fictions